Realitas
by Juveniliare
Summary: Ichigo berusaha menjaga hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Rukia berusaha melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi. Mereka berdua bukanlah manusia serba bisa, hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus maju ke depan.
1. Prologue Side A

Author: Juveniliare

Title: Realitas

Summary: Ichigo berusaha menjaga hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Rukia berusaha melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi. Mereka berdua bukanlah manusia serba bisa, hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus maju ke depan.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue. Side A.<em>

Rukia membuka koran,

'..._Artis Matsumoto Rangiku terlihat dengan kekasihnya Ichimaru Gin, di malam pemutaran perdana film yang ia._..'

'_...chef Kurosaki sekali lagi melebihi ekspetasi yang telah ditingkatkan oleh wartawan kuliner senior _Karakura._ Hidangan _three way course_ yang terdiri dari Olive Soup yang sederhana tapi menyegarkan sebagai pembuka, Roast Chicken En Cocotte yang terasa menawan di lidah dan di tutup dengan Tarte Tatin Pie yang meleleh ketika bersentuhan dengan lidah. Kombinasi dari ketiga cita rasa yang sekilas terlihat berbeda dan eksentrik satu dengan yang lain menantang pengunjung untuk bereksplorasi ke dunia kuliner tingkat tinggi yang terasa mewah tapi tetap menegangkan dan memuaskan di ujung pengecap lidah. Saat ini chef Kurosaki bekerja di restoran mewah Urahara Shoten di tengah kota Karakura...'_

'_...kecelakaan panggung yang sungguh menggenaskan. Pihak produksi kemudian menggunakan Hinamori Momo untuk menggantikan...'_

"Berita lama dan tidak tertarik." Rukia mendesah dan mencari artikel lain yang menarik. Tiba tiba ia menutup koran dan berkonsentrai penuh terhadap dinding putih kamar barunya. Lututnya sakit.

Sakit sekali...

* * *

><p>A.N. Setelah sekian lama menjadi seorang lurker sejati, lama lama jadi ingin menulis lagi :)<p>

Critics please, tapi jangan jahat jahat amat ya.

And title suggestion. Rasanya masih kurang sreg..

.Juju[]


	2. I beg you, please have oregano!

Author: Juveniliare

Title: Realitas

Summary: Ichigo berusaha menjaga hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Rukia berusaha melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi. Mereka berdua bukanlah manusia serba bisa, hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus maju ke depan.

A.N. Astaga, aku sempat nangis mewek mewek pas lihat ternyata ada yang nge-**REVIEW **(Lebay nian..)**. **E-cookies buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk kirim kirim review :D

Untuk Pyon-sama, Reizuki Judas Gazeboo, nenk rukiakate dan Poppyholic Uki. I (heart) you all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch 1. I beg you, please have oregano. Please!<strong>_

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa dahi Kurosaki Ichigo mengernyit membentuk huruf V yang begitu tajam. Pertama dan yang terjelas, bukan karena bumbu oreganonya habis tepat ketika dia sedang memasak spaghetti untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Dan jelas, bukan juga karena makan malam ini begitu spesial karena pacarnya akan makan bersamanya, malam ini, di apartmennya. Dan bukan juga karena, berhubung Ichigo adalah seorang chef yang perfeksionis, adalah sebuah dosa besar untuk menyajikan makanan italia tanpa bumbu oregano.

Tidak, dan jangan sekali kalinya kau pikirkan untuk tidak menambahkan bumbu oregano di masakan italimu.

No. Zip, nada nol. End of _discussion. _

Maka, ketika Ichigo memandang saus bolognaise tak ber-oreganonya, ia mencuri pandangan ke arah jam dindingnya dan menggeram kesal. Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit baginya untuk pulang pergi ke mini market terdekat dan pacarnya akan tiba dalam 15 menit lagi. Dan ia akan datang tepat waktu. Tepat seperti ketika jam berdetak 12 kali dan Cinderella berubah dari gaun panjang satin menjadi gadis dengan pakaian paling kumal seantero kerajaan. Dan Ichigo tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menyajikan spaghetti tidak ber-oregano. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai chef terkenal akan ditaruh!

Ia bisa membayangkan artikel panjang lebar mengenai kegagalan dan ekspetasi berlebihan dari wartawan Karakura dan betapa mereka kecewa terhadap kelalaian Ichigo dalam menyajikan makanan di piring perak. Dan kegagalan ini akan menjadi tamparan-ledakan-pukulan besar bagi egonya dan usaha selama beberapa tahun terakhir dalam menjadi top chef restoran Urahara Shoten.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo mematikan kompornya dan bergegas ke pintu. Dia berniat untuk mengetuk satu demi satu penghuni apartmennya dan menanyakan akan keberadaan oregano yang begitu krusial di kehidupannya malam ini. Ia menjejakkan kaki telanjang di koridor apartmennya dan secara harafiah, meloncat ke pintu kamar di depannya dan mengetuk dengan tajam.

_Kamar 432._

Ichigo tiba tiba teringat bahwa tempo hari seorang wanita baru saja pindah ke kamar yang berada tepat di seberang kamarnya. Tepatnya kamar ini. Dan entah siapapun penghuni baru kamar ini, dia harus memiliki oregano!

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, tidak ada jawaban maupun tanda tanda kehidupan dari dalam kamar. Dengan resah Ichigo menyibakkan rambut oranye nya, dan meremas kepalan tangannya sebelum memulai serangkaian terror pengetukkan terhadap pintu malang di depannya. Dengan intensitas ketukannya yang lebih mirip seperti cara seorang stalker mengetuk penuh harap ke kamar pujaan hatinya.

_Oke.. siapapun dirimu Miss-I'm-new-here tapi kumohon, jawab pintunya..!_

Tiba tiba terdengar serangkaian suara dari dalam kamar. Mata Ichigo bersinar penuh harap dan ia mempersiapkan 'senyum' untuk tetangganya. Tiba tiba pula terdengar serangkain suara berdebam. Seperti suara benda benda berat berjatuhan dan hal ini menyebabkan Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya.

Pintu di depannya bergetar, seakan akan seseorang baru saja menabraknya dengan kekuatan penuh.

_Ehmmm oke..?_

Dan suara gemercik ketika kunci pintu sedang di buka terdengar. Pintu terbuka dan dahi Ichigo mengernyit begitu tajam membentuk huruf 'V'. Yang membuat kita kembali ke cerita awal.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Di hadapan Ichigo, seorang gadis berdiri dengan tenangnya, seakan akan tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Gadis di depannya berambut hitam sebahu dengan tatapan bertanya, dan juga lelah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dahi Ichigo berkerut.

Gadis di depannya mengenakan baju berlengan panjang yang kebesaran dan menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya dan celana pendek. Tetapi Ichigo bisa melihat ikatan perban menyembul dari kedua pundaknya membalut tangan kirinya hingga ke siku. Dan tidak hanya itu, kain putih perban juga mengikat dari paha kiri hingga ke lutunya.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut dalam, sekilas gadis di hadapannya terlihat seperti mumi yang baru dibuka separuh dari perban yang membungkus total tubuhnya. Tapi melihat wajah lelah dan pucat gadis itu, Ichigo merasa bahwa yang dialami gadis itu lebih dari dikubur di sebuah piramid raksasa yang berisi jebakan mematikan bertebaran. Kemungkinan besar karena kecelakaan.

_Apa yang terjadi padanya...?_

"Umm... halo?"

Secepat kilat sambil berusaha menahan kerutan di dahinya, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati gadis, tidak... Wanita tepatnya, sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Umm.. Hei tetangga."

Alis mata wanita di hadapan Ichigo terangkat sebelah.

_Sialan! Itu terdengar seperti pengangguran mabuk yang sedang menggoda anak SMA!_

"Maksudku,"-Ichigo menerjang sisi sisi pintu kamar dengan tangannya dan meremasnya kuat, wanita di hadapannya tersentak kaget-"apakah kau memiliki oregano?"

Dengan wajah penuh harap dan berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari hadapan wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu, Ichigo tiba tiba menyadari warna mata wanita itu. Ungu, seperti bunga lavender kesukaan ibunya. Mata yang ia pandangi dengan intensnya berkedip beberapa kali, dan bergerak menjauh beberapa langkah. Ichigo memfokuskan pandangannya ke wajah wanita di hadapannya. Berkerut seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa ada, tunggu sebentar."

Dengan pintu terbuka lebar, wanita itu meninggalkan Ichigo dan masuk ke dalam apartmennya sendiri dan menghilang ke sebuah ruangan yang Ichigo duga adalah dapur, wanita itu berjalan perlahan, sedikit tertatih seolah berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. Ichigo memandangi lorong kamar apartment wanita itu yang dipenuhi kotak kotak pindahan, tampaknya wanita itu belum sempat menata ruang dan membuka kotak. Ichigo juga melihat majalah majalah yang terburai dari kotak kotak yang jatuh di dekat pintu masuk. Tampaknya kotak itu baru saja tertabrak dan pemiliknya belum sempat merapikannya.

Ichigo tiba tiba teringat akan suara berdebam sebelum pintu terbuka. Jangan jangan karena Ichigolah wanita itu secara tidak sengaja menabrak tumpukan kotak itu..

Punggung si wanita menyembul tiba tiba dari ruangan yang Ichigo duga adalah dapur, dilanjutkan dengan badannya dan ketika wanita itu berputar, Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Walaupun sekilas terlihat seperti putaran badan yang biasa dan normal, ada sesuatu yang terkesan berbeda darinya, ketika wanita itu berhadapan lagi dengan Ichigo, ia melihat kontainer kecil berisi potongan daun daun hijau di tangan wanita itu.

"Oregano?" Tanya Ichigo dengan penuh harap sambil memandangi lekat lekat benda yang ada di tangan wanita yang mendekat itu.

"Tebakan yang bagus, tapi namaku Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab 'Rukia' dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Mata Ichigo membelalak seketika, sebelum sebuah senyum simpul hadir di wajahnya. Dia akui bahwa ia cukup kaget dengan balasan Rukia yang sangat pintar.

"Terima kasih banyak, dan namaku Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tangan mereka bersentuhan sekilas ketika Rukia menyodorkan kontainer oregano ke tangan Ichigo yang besar. Tiba tiba bunyi telepon berdering dari dalam kamar Rukia. Ichigo tersentak dan memandang wajah yang telah kehilangan senyum yang tadinya menghiasi wajah Rukia.

"Telepon, kurasa aku harus pergi."

Dengan anggukan kecil dari Ichigo, Rukia menghilang di telan pintu yang menutup dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian dengan oregano yang ia butuhkan. Ichigo kemudian membalikkan badannya dan memasuki kamarnya. Ketika ia tiba di dapur, ia memandangi kontainer oregano di tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

WordCount: 1043[]

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Umm.. review kritik saran ataupun flame?


	3. You don't know what you know

_**Ch 2. You don't know what you know.**_

"Sungguh Renji, kurasa aku bisa menata rumahku sendiri.." Rukia meringkuk di sofanya yang masih berbalut plastik sambil memijat pundaknya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena menabrak pintu ketika hendak membukakannya untuk 'Kurosaki Ichigo'.

"_Oi! Dokter dengan jelas memintamu untuk tidak bekerja keras, biarkan aku datang membantumu."_

"Hanya membuka buka kotak dan meletakkannya sesuai tempat. .." Dengan perlahan Rukia berusaha meyakinkan Renji untuk tidak datang-maksudnya-membantu.

"_Rukia.. Aku tahu kamu sedang kecewa dan sedih, tapi jangan sampai.."_

"Sampai apa Renji? Sampai aku mencederai kakiku secara permanen dan tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi?"

"_umm.."_

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mengatakannya Renji, jangan datang ke rumahku."

Bip.

Serta merta Rukia melemparkan telepon genggamnya ke ujung sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Tiba-tiba lutut kanan dan pahanya terasa panas, dan Rukia meringkuk berusaha menahan sakit yang menjalar hingga ke tulang belakangnya. Tiap kali ia emosi, luka cederanya akan terasa sakit.

_Renji sialan. Aku butuh pain killer._

Rukia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menahan tangis.

_Sakit.._

* * *

><p>'<em>aku bisa sendiri... aku tidak butuh bantuan... Renji, jangan datang ke rumahku.'<em>

Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdiri termenung dan menimbang nimbang perkataan Rukia yang mungkin akan selamanya terngiang di kepala. Sungguh, dari penolakan biasa hingga penolakan yang ekstrem.

_Way to go, Renji._

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan tergesa-gesa mendekat dan memasuki gedung apartmen di hadapannya. Apartmen ini... Renji tahu bahwa ia hanya berjarak sekitar empat lantai dari Rukia, tapi ia yakin bahwa Rukia akan menendangnya keluar dari lantai empat bila perlu.

Sekali lagi Renji mendesah, ia memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Asapnya membumbung tinggi, dan diam-diam Renji berharap Rukia akan mengintip dari jendela.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong.<em>

"Lantai empat!" dengan dada berdebar debar Inoue Orihime menapaki lorong lantai empat dan mulai menyusurinya. Dengan antusias ia memperhatikan pintu demi pintu untuk _pintu-ultra-amat-sangat-spesial-no-433_ sambil berlalu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi apartmen Ichigo. Dan Orihime yakin bahwa pintu kamar Ichigo akan bersinar berkilauan bahkan dari kejauhan dan ketika terbuka...

Ternyata Ichigo versi robotlah yang membukakannya, dan ternyata ia baik dan menawan seperti Ichigo asli, dan mereka akan berusaha menyenangkan hati Orihime, si robot dan sang asli, dan Orihime akan bingung memilih yang mana, tapi Ichigo manusialah yang akan selalu dihati Orihime, tapi IchigoRobot tidak mau menyerah dan mereka bertarung! Dengan pedang laser Obi Wan Kenobi dan cambuk Indiana Jones yang ternyata bisa berubah menjadi ular dan...

Orihime merasakan tasnya bergetar pelan, ia melihat ke dalam dan menyadari telepon genggamnya lah penyebab getaran itu. Ia melihat ke nama yang tertera di layar telepon genggamnya.

_Ishida Uryuu._

Jantung Orihime terhenti sejenak. Diam-diam ia bisa merasakan sensasi seakan seseorang mengguyurnya dengan seember air dingin dan ia hanya bisa terdiri dalam diam sambil gemetar. Orihime bimbang, ia melihat ke depannya, pintu 433, dan kebawah, Ishida Uryuu.

_Ichigo? Ishida?_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Orihime berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Hei." Suara Ichigo agak parau, dan berat.

"Hai." Suara Orihime sendiri kecil.

"Sedang menelpon?" Ichigo mengangguk ke arah telepon genggam yang masih terus bergetar di tangan Orihime. Diam-diam Orihime berharap ia bisa tenggelam dan menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo, _dan Ishida._

"Tidak.. Telepon iseng dari temanku. Biarkan saja."

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, ia bergeser dan membiarkan Orihime memasuki apartmennya. Ketika Orihime masuk, ia bisa mencium bau harum khas masakan italia dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat lapar. Tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo telah sampai disisi Orihime dan meletakkan tangan di pundaknya. Dengan sentakan pelan, ia melepaskan jaket Orihime dan melemparkannya ke sofa. Hati Orihime berdegup pelan, kelakuan Ichigo yang kadang naik turun, emosional, dan kali ini sungguh...

_Sangat peduli padanya._

Ichigo dengan santai melalui Orihime dan menunjukkan meja makan yang telah ia siapkan. Tanpa sadar jari-jari Orihime menggulungkan ujung-ujung rambut panjangnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada setting meja makan yang begitu menghangatkan hati Orihime.

"Kuharapa kau lapar, aku membuat spaghetti cukup untuk anak-anak satu sekolah."

Ichigo masih dibelakang Orihime, menunggu balasan, respons, atau apa saja dari pacarnya. Orihime menengadah dan menemui tatapannya, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Dari dulu aku ingin makan spaghetti dengan sushi dan saus kari."

"Umm.. Aku hanya membuat spaghetti bolognaise biasa."

Orihime tersenyum lebar, "Itu juga boleh!"

Ichigopun membalas senyumannya dan mengajak Orihime duduk.

Kantong Orihime bergetar. Tempat ia memasukkan telepon genggamnya.

_Ishida... Ichigo... _

Dan hati Orihime bergetar pelan.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rasa spaghettinya terasa sempurna. Tentunya karena dirinya adalah seorang chef handal yang bisa menyulap berbagai bahan mentah menjadi makanan bercita rasa eksklusif yang terasa ringan dan elegan di mulut. Sesuai kutipan koran <em>Karakura <em>mengenai masakan dan kariernya yang melejit bagai bintang di surga.

Dan dengan-hati hati Ichigo menambahkan bahwa semua itu juga tidak akan sempurna bila Kuchiki Rukia tidak memiliki oregano. Jadi, pujian juga tersampaikan padanya...

_Hufft..._

Baiklah, Ichigo akui bahwa terkadang dia bisa menjadi sosok angkuh menyebalkan dan chef perfeksionis yang siap meledak tiap kali menemukan setitik gosong di Sirloin Steak buatan anak buahnya. Tapi standar tinggi yang ia terapkan untuk dirinya-dan orang lain- lah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi top chef. Senyum kecil penuh kepuasan tersungging di bibirnya. Banyak orang mengiranya sombong dan arogan. Toh dialah sang jenius dalam memasak dan bukannya orang-orang tidak tahu diri yang hanya bisa mencibir di balik punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang pacarnya yang sedang menyantap spaghetti dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya yang sekilas tampak ceria terkesan dipaksakan. Tapi Ichigo tidak ingin memaksa Orihime untuk mencurahkan semuanya. Akan tiba waktunya. Baru-baru ini mereka juga baru bertengkar hingga hampir memutuskan hubungan karena suatu hal yang hingga sekarang Ichigo kurang mengerti. Ichigo tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan Orihime. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sedikit bimbang akan perasaan Orihime terhadap dirinya.

_Apakah...?_

Tiap kali Ichigo mendapati dirinya menanyakan sepotong kata itu, ia segera menutup mata dan telinga dan berusaha melupakan pertanyaan tersebut. Kadang ia ragu pada Orihime. Tapi jujur saja Ichigo senang sekali ketika suatu malam setelah mereka lama tidak berbicara, Orihime menelponnya dan meminta maaf dan berjanji akan selalu setia padanya.

_Lucu, ia menggunakan kata 'setia'._

Ichigo mendesah, dan tersenyum ketika Orihime memandangya. Orihime tersenyum balik kemudian mulai bercerita tentang kesehariannya di kantor.

"Aah, Orihime. Teleponmu bergetar lagi."

* * *

><p>'<em>Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi. Biip.'<em>

Ia menjauhkan telepon dari telinga. Layarnya yang terang memantulkan cahaya di kacamatanya. Hatinya pedih, tapi ia tetap berdiam dalam kegelapan.

WordCount: 1027[]

* * *

><p>A.N. bagi yang penasaran, Oregano itu semacam rempah khas masakan italia. Pizza dan sejenisnya. Daunnya diambil, digerus kemudian ada bau enak yang khas.<p> 


End file.
